sacredseasons2fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Frank (Marakesh)
Can you help me, Mara? =] Hi Mara! Its KeithO. Im building the pt-br wikia page for Sacred Seasons 2, but i need some help... How can i insert your editing tool bar in my wikia? (with "Table Button" and "Switch Source Mode Button") How can i insert the "Contents Table" in the top of my pages? Like in your Class Details page. Thanks! KeithO 1 Contributions.... Marakesh, I have created a weapons table based on the one from SS 1. I have not uploaded it because I wanted to ask if you had a different format in mind for the SS 2 wiki. Please advise. Bradmax5 02:59, April 21, 2010 (UTC)bradmax Exclamation Marks I'm not sure if we need those exclamation marks next to the links about the char name/gold transfer. P.S. You're welcome. I'm just trying to make this place as good and practical as possible, like eveyone else. =] Mapping What's the strategy for mapping out the place since it's fully scrollable? :) Later tonight, I'll try taking some screenshots and see if I can work it into some kind of grid, etc. If I get bored, I might try transcribing some NPC info / messages too. Drewcapu 18:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Uploading Hi, I am trying to upload a few images for the NPSs (avatars) and add information on them but the upload of an image doesn't work. Is it a permission thing? or a temporary unavailability? Thanks, Madsam2 07:24, April 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. It work... No help heeded... Madsam2 07:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Templates Do you want us to use the template on the SS1 wiki for individual NPCs? Also, should we start using a consistent image size or ratio? Drewcapu 08:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I meant image size in terms of dimensions. For instance, trying to select a 200x200 image instead of a 189x207 image so that things will scale consistently 1:1, etc., or some other ratio like 4:3 or 5:4 which both tend to look less boring than 1:1 It probably doesn't matter too much in the grand scheme of things since it's really just ends up being aesthetics. Drewcapu 14:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Problems with Weapons Page Just thought I would drop in with a quick question. Working on adding in some of the silver weapons from the World Store. Just to see how everything works here, so hopefully nobody will get too mad if I mess up. Having some troubles with the weapons pages though. I first tried making a data table for all of the stats, but for some reason, it didn't work very well. I tried taking the old template from Sacred Seasons Classic and altering that to fit the new stats for the characters, but apparently I did something wrong and it didn't work out like I had planned. Do you possibly have a template somewhere for the weapon descriptions? If I could get my hands on that, (or at least learn how to do it myself) I think I could take a chunk out of the weapons page. VauDentrin 05:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages Please move all the new pages about the monsters to the Monsters category. Also, if you have skype, add me. You can find my skype name on my profile. PsychoFade. hi. i'll try to help a bit with quests. i've done some already so i don't remember them well, however new ones i'll try to update. other info too. Doing what I can I'm trying to make the wikia consistent with what is known so far. If you know anything I haven't put up, then by all means, help me do so. I'm in the process of making area pages and editing them where they will have more info specific to the areas themselves (like what dungeons, NPC's, quests, shops, etc). So I'm asking for help with descriptions of places I don't have access to in the game right now if you've been there already. Upyours123 00:11, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you check out the pages I have done so far to see if they are up to par? If not, let me know so I can try to fix them Upyours123 01:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) What's the best way to deal with the quests that have an asterisk? It'll basically cause a square bullet to be created in the header along with some other possible problems. Drewcapu 01:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Known issues section Reading the "Merely a couple of initiatives..." thread in the forum, it dawned on me that we could probably use a section on the wiki titled something like "Known Issues" where people can have some kind of organized list of problems people are experiencing? It would probably have to be divided into a few sections, like: User Interface, Quest glitches, Skills glitches, etc. If anything, it'll allow people to see what others have noticed so that they could avoid it until it gets fixed :) As for a "Typos" section, that probably would need its own wiki ;) Drewcapu 21:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Added Added you to my MSN contact list. My toggle is tantatalas@hotmail.com, my Kong/IGN for SS1+2 is Kharaen. items Would it be useful to have an optional section for item articles called something like "Loot from" and then list the monster(s) that can drop the item? I'm curious how you add things like this ;) Drewcapu 15:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps this might be a little bit trickier than I thought simply because, currently, if you list more than one store, ie "store = World Store, Grisella", it'll interpret it as just "World Store, Grisella" instead of "World Store" & "Grisella". I suppose the same thing would happen if more than one monster were listed as a lootfrom= Is there a way for commas (or something else) to become delimiters for world= and a proposed lootfrom= ? It doesn't seem effective to have a store2= and lootfrom2= field, especially if there ends up being more than 2 things to list. Drewcapu 16:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if I'm reading the docs properly, but would something like " }|,|}}}, " do the trick? Drewcapu 20:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : The main problem is that the wiki is not a database. The wiki is just not designed to store pure data. Just store them in the template with an ,. I am going to change the template to store each loot/store etc as a category so that dpl can handle it that. way. As for the location of loot from. Right now, I would like to store it at the battle-info, because that is the most obvious place. I know you want to see the loot on other places, but that is what dpl can do for us. Frank (Marakesh) 20:40, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I think we need to identify what all of the item categories to use are. There's a lot of inconsistencies all over the place. May I also suggest using an "Inventory" category? It could even be used to make a big sortable table where we can easily see what items need to be tweaked, or simply have data in the wrong fields? Drewcapu 18:54, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : I tried putting something together over at Talk:Inventory. Tell me what you think / feel free to edit / etc. Drewcapu 02:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) This is quite a pain to update everything properly, I have removed the "Loot" category and also have been trying to get make some of the items consistent. Finding more items not using templates then anything ShoGinn 02:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) NPC Avatars I like the new format. Are you just photoshopping out the background? I can help with that if you like. Drewcapu 16:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mara, thought I start the FT section up, but since I did it pre-patch all the info is pretty much wrong now.^^ When I have time and if I am able to solo it, I will update that. Well I'm sorry if the SS game says that on may 10th guard will be release and on may 10th I would expect it to be released so I posted it that it was there because I'm pretty sure that something posted by the GAME ITSELF would be true, I didn't hear it from random people, maybe if you read the newspaper you would have seen that it said "guard will be released may 10th" Format of the Wiki Hey Marakesh, I'm relatively new here, but I have accounts on various other wikis. Anyway, I was noticing that some of the pages lack default templates, and also, people seem to be doing the same edits on occasion. I was going to suggest the idea of Projects (these are almost completely based off of Guild Wars Wiki projects...but anyway). These would be projects (i.e. Abilities Project, Class Project...etc.) in which a group of people would establish what information is required and then divide it up. Its kind of hard to explain, but it is incredibly successful on major wikis. I can do a sandbox of the idea if you would like... Aquadrizzt 01:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : I am working on something that will make the life of us all easier. But I cannot comment on it more till it is ready, so stayed tune. But I also do not want to invent the wheel again, so please let me know what you have in mind. Frank (Marakesh) 04:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : : What I was thinking (and this idea is REALLY HARD to explain) is that we have a set of default templates (which I think we have about half of the ones that we need...) and then also a list of everything that needs to be done. If you want to look at the Guild Wars Wiki for an example. Here's a link (a link is worth a 1000 words) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Guild_Wars_Wiki:Projects. Notice how it list projects, establishes clear goals to be achieved, and also lists everything needed with different people saying completed; working on; etc. Just thought that this would help a ton, as I really want to help out with this, if you wouldn't mind. Aquadrizzt 14:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : : While I'm on, "rip off Guild Wars Wiki mode" we should establish policies (i.e. requirement of signing comments) and possibly something of a legal system (bureaucrats and sysops, on Guild Wiki, make decisions about policies and ideas brought in by the community, they also handle the "legislation" such as bans of disruptive players...etc.). Aquadrizzt 19:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) wikitable class I don't use PC much, but I just noticed that the td borders do not show in IE7. Perhaps it has something to do with the css showing .wikitable td instead of explicitly saying table.wikitable td etc etc? : hahaha. finally figured out what the problem was. looks like it's fixed now :D Drewcapu 19:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Monster Names There is sometimes a discrepancy between the name of a monster inside the battle as compared to outside. I posit that we should use the outside of battle name only and that you should send a list of known cases to Jamie for review. An example is the Witherbat . Inside battle it is pluralized (Witherbats) and outside of battle it is just the singular (Witherbat). Upyours123 02:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : There's other examples that are worse. Like Cultist Gunner vs. Skeletal Gunner. In general, I think singular is always preferred. BTW, any plans for a monster template? :) Drewcapu 03:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : I am working on a new overhaul, but for that I need to do all templates in one go. That includes the (all) items, quests, quest requirements, quest awards, monsters, battles, battlemonsters, loot, npcs, classes, skills. : Also I agree with the discrepancy, but what about MothMan and Hungry Men? Which are 2 different mobs, but still it is not consistent. Frank (Marakesh) 09:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Awesome! I've been trying to study up a little bit on templates. Fun stuff. One of the things I was trying to brainstorm was how to add weapon weak/strong against for monsters. But I'll just let you work on it since I'm sure you've thought of everything I've been thinking about. Let me know if there's anything with templates that I might be able to help with. I think I can finally start plodding through wiki questing Crossroads etc. lol Drewcapu 15:27, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Jaks Loot didn't reset You are mistaken, Jaks Loot didn't reset at all. Amour+ 20:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Maps Hello Me and my friend jojatekok are adding the full maps of the areas. I pasted the Overgrown path map as a thumbnail because it doesn't appear if i add it full size. Is it too big? Kowesz 20:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Kowesz, it's too big if it's more than 10MB. How big is it if you do png with Save for Web? Drewcapu 22:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : They aren't over 10MB. They were png and like 20-30MB in size, but i saved them as jpg. Now they are 4-6 MB. : I will try Save for Web later. Hello, I hope it is the correct place to state my question: The Staff weapon is a "Very Fast" weapon, and it doesn't have a negative (-) effect at AR like the other Fast and Very Fast weapons. Is it intentional or that particular implementation is missing? Regards, Madsam Staff Weapon stats Hello, I hope it is the correct place to state my question: The Staff weapon is a "Very Fast" weapon, and it doesn't have a negative (-) effect at AR like the other Fast and Very Fast weapons. Is it intentional or that particular implementation is missing? Regards, Madsam (Madsam2 14:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC))